


like a star that only we see (our little shooting star)

by LilithStarlight



Series: chan's foolproof step-by-step guide to self care and coping [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Bang Chan, Soft boys being soft, Teasing, allusions to anxiety, and we love to see it, anyway that should be it, but also multiple 3rd person pov, but only for a minute, carrying your sleepy leader to bed because he needs more rest, chan is small, chan works too hard and needs more rest, chan's tiny hands, i hope at least lmao, i want to say minchan rise bitch but it's not the focal point, let me know if there's anything else i should tag!! enjoy!, like very little hurt lots of comfort, nothing serious and it's not described in detail either, rated t because of jisung's potty mouth. again, skz love their tiny leader and so do stay, so his members do their best to help, stray kids are good friends, this is really just me talking about chan being cute n small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithStarlight/pseuds/LilithStarlight
Summary: The one where Stray Kids, over time, come to the realization that their leader is tiny. No, not necessarily short, he's only a little below average height. But that doesn't mean the members aren't going to do the most to emphasize (read: bully him about) how small he is.See also: Chan is tiny and the kids like to tell him that he is. Constantly. They do it with love, though, so he’s okay with it.(And he secretly thinks it’s sweet, but you didn’t hear it from him.)See also, also: Seven times SKZ thinks Chan is Tiny and one time he’s Really Tinie
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: chan's foolproof step-by-step guide to self care and coping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788208
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231





	like a star that only we see (our little shooting star)

**Author's Note:**

> chan is Small and you can't convince me otherwise. i don't think it's a bad thing by the way!! this isn't me making fun of him, i hope i can convey that i appreciate and love him, and the fact that there's no way he's actually 5'7. i think it's really cute and i just really appreciate idols who are close to my height.  
> also!! chan tiny hands agenda!!! you can't stop me!!!!
> 
> edit: after given some hand size Proof, i have changed felix's part! so if u had read it before and now it's different, you would be Correct
> 
> title from vixx - shooting star! a soft bop, highly recommend

Stray Kids has the worst kept secret in the world; it’s something that all of them know, that honestly most of their fans know too.

Something that they didn’t really think about until it gets drawn to their attention one fateful day.

Something about their leader’s height… or maybe his lack thereof.

Well, whatever it is, every Stray Kid would agree; it’s cute as hell, and they’re going to make sure he knows it.

_1._

It all starts during Jeongin and Chan's Two Kids Room, all the way back in 2018. Jeongin had casually tried to destroy Chan in the 'Of Course' game by mentioning that he'd grown taller than their leader. Chan had playfully whined about it before begrudgingly accepting. Then the game was over, and they laughed over a play fight they had as they finished their recording. Then they went about their day.

Their height difference goes more or less forgotten for several months, spending more time worrying about performing and creating new songs and making sure they were all doing okay.

Now, in a break between schedules, the two of them had gone out to pick up dinner for the rest of the kids.

Chan is smiling widely as he practically skips down the sidewalk, Jeongin only shaking his head in fond exasperation.

"How do you have so much energy?" Jeongin calls when Chan jumps in place, waiting a few feet ahead for Jeongin to catch up with him.

"I just do!" is the only response he gets back.

Jeongin sighs but grins at him. Chan continues to bounce where he's standing, now wiggling slightly as he does. As soon as Jeongin is within a few steps of him he takes off again, zipping off to be a few places ahead before waiting again.

He's like a puppy, Jeongin decides. A human-sized puppy that can compose songs and write lyrics that tug at the listeners heart strings. And cares for them so much. Jeongin smiles again. He has a hard time admitting it, but he’s proud of their pup- leader. He's proud of their leader for all the work he does, and he's happy to see him look so carefree even though he knows how tired he must be.

Jeongin lets his train of thoughts go, thinking about other ways to describe Chan that he'll probably never say out loud. Or at least, he thinks he won't, when he sees Chan pass by a group of particularly tall business people. He barely comes up to their shoulders, and he doesn't seem to notice with all his skipping around.

 _Tiny Chan_ , is all Jeongin has time to think before his mind is flooded with images of Chan looking small when he stands next to people, sometimes even things, that happen to tower over him.

A thought occurs to him, something he hasn't thought of in a while. He decides to hold on to that thought, though, smirking secretly to himself as he makes a plan.

As they wait in line at the restaurant to pick up their order, Jeongin decides that now is the perfect time to enact his plan.

Casually, he leans in closer to Chan, making sure to place great emphasis on the fact that he barely has to stretch onto his toes to place his chin on top of Chan’s head.

Chan doesn’t even notice at first, too busy relishing in the moment and enjoying the peace of the afternoon. Then he freezes. He turns, slowly, and sets his gaze on Jeongin. He narrows his eyes after a moment.

As soon as the mildly intimidating look is there, it’s gone, replaced by a strange mixture of amusement and genuine distress.

“Whyyy?” he whines. “Why is our Innie so much taller than me already? You’re our baby!” he insists.

Jeongin decides to cut him some slack and lower himself to the ground.

“Okay, you got me. I’m still only six centimeters taller than you.”

Chan heaves an audible sigh of relief.

“Don’t scare me like that! I thought you were shooting up like a tree for a second there!” He shakes his head fondly before he whips back around.

“Six centimeters?!” he squeaks. “Stop being so tall!” It sends Jeongin into a fit of laughter.

“If you think I’m tall, don’t stand next to Seungmin and Hyunjin. They’d tower over you.” Which, okay, is an exaggeration. But it’s funny to watch Chan hang his head in defeat and whine about it more.

Little did they know, it was the start of something grand. Well, for the rest of Stray Kids. For Chan, it’s just something else they can bully him about. With love.

_2._

Word travels fast to the rest of the boys, and if Seungmin and Hyunjin make a point of standing next to Chan as often as possible just to use his shoulders as arm rests for the next few days, that’s for them to know and for Chan to never find out. (He _totally_ knows they’re doing it.)

However, nothing really comes of it other than mild disgruntlement on Chan’s part. That is, until a few weeks later, when Chan and Felix are sitting together playing games.

They’re just chilling, minding their own business, when it’s Felix’s turn and he reaches for a bag of chips that’s just slightly out of reach.

“Hey, Chan, do you mind?” he mumbles as he asks, gesturing vaguely toward the bag without taking his eyes off the screen. Chan rolls his eyes fondly and brings the snacks closer.

With Felix not paying attention, he accidentally grabs Chan’s hand. Chan snickers before redirecting Felix’s hand to the bag itself. Then he frowns, looking closely at the hand he had just let go of. It looks like… no, there’s no way.

And yet…

“Lix, pause the game for a second?” Chan requests.

“Sure,” Felix shrugs, hitting pause and turning to face Chan. “Wassup?”

“Just… just wanted to check something,” he says, suddenly hesitating.

Felix raises an eyebrow.

“Something wrong?”

“No, not at all!” Chan rushes to reassure. “Just.” He sighs.

“Here, just stick your hand out, vertical like you’re finally gonna give me a high five.”

It’s Felix’s turn to snicker, but he complies all the same.

Tentatively, oh so slowly, Chan raises his hand to match it up with Felix’s.

After a moment of staring at each other, rapidly widening eyes whipping back and forth between the hands pressed together and the other’s gaze, Felix bursts out one short laugh. Almost shouts it, really.

“I can’t believe it!” he yells. “Finally! My hands have grown! And proof that your hands are small too!!”

He’s just short of whooping in victory while Chan is stuck staring at his hand – still floating in space, exactly where it was – wondering if it's a trick of the light, Felix's finger tips resting just below his own. Then, reality sinks in.

“What?!” he shrieks, startling Felix into laughing at him some more.

Chan whines, then groans, then hides his face in his (tiny) hands. Felix, barely holding in more laughter, pats his back gently.

It’s quiet for a moment, save for Felix snuffling as he stifles a snort or two, until Chan decides he has something else to complain about.

“How is your hand only a few millimeters smaller than mine now?” he whines, muffled by the hands still covering his face.

Felix can’t contain it anymore and actually falls and the floor and holds his chest he’s laughing so much.

Chan throws a pillow at him.

_3._

It’s not like Hyunjin does it _entirely_ on purpose. He just… forgets, really.

He forgets that everyone else is shorter than him because it’s not that much of a height difference in the end. But, it does mean that he can reach the higher shelves, even if only by a little.

This is all to say that he may or may not accidentally wrap up snacks he’s finished using and place them in the higher cabinets.

It doesn’t really bother anyone else, they can always get a stool. Or find Hyunjin and make him get stuff for them. Both strategies are equally effective.

Because he does this so often, subconsciously, he comes to expect either reaction from his members.

What Hyunjin isn’t expecting is, a month or so after the Tiny Hands Incident, for Chan to call his name and wait for him with arms crossed, pouting in evident frustration.

Upon arrival, Hyunjin calls out, “Yes, Channie?” as sweetly as possible in the hopes of avoiding any of their leader’s potential annoyance out on him.

Chan just sighs.

“Why do you put everything on the top shelf? You know everyone else is shorter, what’s the point?” he asks, definitely grumbling as he does.

Oh. That’s what this is about.

Well then. Never mind avoidance, now he’s going to purposefully be a shithead.

“Why, Chan, whatever do you mean?” he asks with as much sarcasm as possible.

Chan narrows his eyes.

“Alright, don’t get sassy kiddo, just answer the question. I want potato chips and I’m not getting them until I figure out what your play is.”

Hyunjin can tell he’s not actually annoyed, just tired and a little desperate. He still snorts at Chan’s declaration.

“No play, I just don’t think about it.” Then he smirks. “Why, are you too short to reach it?”

He thinks Chan’s jaw clenches slightly before it relaxes into a serene, incredibly fake smile.

“I’m not, actually, despite what you all insist,” he says. It feels a little menacing, but Hyunjin feels assured that he can keep teasing until Chan actually gets his chips.

“Yes, you certainly are. Our tiny leader, so cute!” he exclaims just short of cackling. “He’s so tiny he can’t reach the… top…” he suddenly trails off, nerves spiking at the sight of Chan reaching up, not even having to lift himself onto his toes, and grab hold of the bag he wanted. When he turns around again, the smile he directs at Hyunjin seems far more sinister than before.

Hyunjin gapes at him.

“But I… and you… I thought?” he ends up stumbling through several incomplete thoughts.

Chan takes a step closer. Then another step. And a few more until he’s able to lean in and whisper in Hyunjin’s ear:

“You fool. I have long arms.”

Hyunjin is suddenly very aware that he is no longer protected; Chan has his chips. What’s to stop him from getting his revenge now?

Hyunjin gulps.

“Well, it’s been lovely. I think I’m just gonna–” and he’s down the hall without a glance back.

Chan smirks, then it softens into a real smile. The banter with Hyunjin did wonders for his mood already, and now he’s got the perfect tickling target.

A few seconds go by after Chan places the chips on the kitchen counter. Then Hyunjin’s laughter echoes through the dorm for several minutes.

_4._

It’s nearing the end of the year and Chan still likes kissing Minho as much as the first time he did.

It’s especially nice when Minho surprises him. He’ll gently tug on his wrist, making him flip around to hold eye contact before Chan nods with a shy smile and then leaning in (down) for a kiss.

Minho usually leads, making Chan smile whenever he swoops in to press soft smooches all over his face until he’s all melty and giggling. He thinks Minho being in charge is cute and it makes him feel all fuzzy.

Chan leads sometimes too, but not as often. He knows, deep down, that when he’s leading the kiss he has to stretch up a little so Minho isn’t craning his neck. But he’s hopeful that Minho isn’t going to point it out.

He does, of course. He wouldn’t be Minho if he didn’t.

It happens in the form of a lazy afternoon, with Minho and Chan holding each other’s waists and kissing in the kitchen; gently pressing their lips together over and over as they hug. _Making out_ , Minho likes to call it with a smug grin, especially when it makes Chan blush furiously and hide his face in his hands. (Chan wants to clarify that it's usually not what the romance movies would define as "making out". Minho just likes to take every opportunity he can to tease Chan.)

Eventually, Minho starts moving, walking Chan backwards until his lower back hits the kitchen counter.

“Ow,” he whispers, and Minho’s returning laugh fans across his cheeks.

“Sorry, babe,” he murmurs back. “Lemme try something?” he suddenly offers.

Chan shrugs. “Sure.”

Then suddenly Chan feels himself being lifted off the ground and place on the counter. It’s a low counter, so Chan is now just centimeters above Minho’s eye level. It makes him chuckle softly, kicking his feet absentmindedly.

Minho smiles, then moves to stand between Chan’s legs as he hugs him again. A few seconds pass before Chan leans down to kiss him, barely able to keep grin off his face as his heart feels like it’s going to burst from how much love he has for Lee Minho.

After a few minutes Minho giggles, mirth dancing in his eyes as he leans back to hold Chan’s gaze.

It makes Chan laugh along with him.

“What’s so funny, Minnie?” he asks. Minho’s smile turns into more of a smirk.

“How does it feel to finally be taller than me while we make out?”

Chan gasps, face rapidly turning red at him saying ‘make out’ again and because Minho had pointed out their height difference.

“You’re not that much taller than me!” he insists, knowing that he’s more or less whining but not really caring.

“Chan,” Minho says, as if he’s about to explain to someone that tape is sticky, “It’s a whole three centimeters, especially when you’re not wearing your platform shoes.” When Chan just huffs, Minho delivers the Killing Blow.

“And besides, you always have to stand on your toes whenever you want to kiss me.”

“I do not!!” Chan exclaims, scandalized. When Minho raises an eyebrow, Chan deflates.

“Okay, shut up, fine.” He pouts, then asks defiantly, “What of it?”

“Nothing,” Minho says serenely. “It’s just cute how tiny you are.”

Chan turns away, pouting even more, but turns back when he hears Minho giggling again.

“It’s not a bad thing, Channie. I think you’re precious.” Chan only blushes more at the compliment and hides his face in his hands for a second time.

Minho sighs fondly and gently moves Chan’s hands away.

“Hey,” he says softly. “I love you.” Chan can’t hold his deadpan for any longer than two seconds before he cracks, leaning into Minho to hold him close again.

“Love you too, you big meanie,” he says with a tiny smile.

Minho beams, and for the next several minutes, their worlds are only full of each other and the warmth of their shared embrace.

_5._

It’s just after the new year, and Changbin didn’t even bother discussing with the other members over who turn it was to distract Chan from his work. He just put on a coat and grabbed one of Chan’s big hoodies and told the members he was going back to the studio. They all nod knowingly and let him go without a fuss.

The weather is surprisingly nice for a cool, January night, and the walk back to the company building is honestly pretty pleasant.

Upon arrival in the studio, the first thing he notices is that Chan is chewing on his nails while he stares at his screen. Not even bothering to take off his coat as he’s pretty sure they’ll be leaving again soon, Changbin takes a few steps closer. He grimaces. The tips of his fingers are red, it must be painful.

Looks like Changbin’s arrival is definitely needed.

“Channie,” he calls out softly, but even with his headphones in it’s enough to make him jump and whip around. His eyes widen and he takes his headphones out to give Changbin his full attention.

“Hey! You startled me. What’s up?” he asks, a sounding a little breathless.

Changbin’s lips twist into a frown.

“You’re too wound up, I’m here to help,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant but probably not succeeding very well. Chan huffs and looks away.

“I’m okay, really, you didn’t have to come,” he trails off, awkward and mumbling.

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Changbin says, exasperated. He takes another few steps forward.

“But I wanted to anyway. You deserve a break as much as everyone else.”

Chan is quiet as he bites his lip, tearing the skin and making Changbin wince.

“Even…” Chan starts, still not looking at him. “Even when I don’t finish all of my work that I planned on doing?” he asks, hesitant.

“Especially then,” Changbin affirms. “You’re not a robot, you’re a human and you get tired. And so do I.” He holds out a hand and Chan takes it, squeezing it a few times.

A few impossibly long minutes later, Chan finally meets his gaze and nods.

“Okay,” he says in a tiny voice.

Changbin smiles.

“Good! Now,” he says, and throws the hoodie at Chan’s face. “Let’s go on a walk.”

Chan splutters as he fumbles with the hoodie.

“Seriously? This late?” he asks.

Changbin shrugs.

“Yeah. It’s kind of nice out.”

Chan ends up packing up everything when he realizes it’s already past midnight, and they walk out into the relative darkness of a night sky and shining city lights.

They walk together, quiet for a while save for a few comments here and there, just soaking in the cool, refreshing air.

Until Chan shivers. Changbin smiles as he slowly pulls the hoody on. Then he smiles even wider when he realizes how Chan is swimming in it, the sleeves hanging over his hands and the hem falling to the middle of his thighs.

When Chan looks back up at him he tilts his head, confused.

“You just look tiny in that,” Changbin admits. “You’re adorable.”

Chan sighs, but doesn’t protest it like he normally would. Maybe he’s finally accepted how cute he is. Or he’s too sleepy to argue. Or both.

Eventually, he gives Changbin a tired smile.

“So are you,” he says. Despite the teasing tone, Changbin can tell he’s being sincere. He returns the smile.

“Thanks, Channie.” He steps closer and wraps an arm around Chan’s shoulders. “Now let’s get home, sleepyhead.”

The walk back to the dorm is full of soft conversations and warmth that shield against the chill of the night.

_6._

Several months go by without any height related incidents – at least nothing that didn’t involve all the members.

(Chan is still a little miffed about the time they were standing in line for a photoshoot and he realized he was the second shortest member. Only Changbin had any sympathy for him that day.)

But it was bound to come up again eventually.

It’s nearing fall again, the year had gone by fast, and Seungmin isn’t necessarily looking for anything in particular when he wanders into an empty practice room – he just wants to work on dancing.

Or at least, he thinks it’s empty, until he hears soft, barely there sniffles. He turns on the lights to see someone curled up against the farthest corner of the room. He’s setting his bag down and rushing toward them before he even thinks about what he’s going to do.

He’s only a few steps away when he recognizes who it is and inhales sharply.

It’s Chan. Based on the state of his clothes and hair, he’s been here for a while. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the intrusion yet, and Seungmin doesn’t know if that makes him more worried or not.

He approaches him quietly, not wanting to startle him. He sits in front of him.

“Channie?” he whispers.

It’s enough to make Chan flinch and withdraw into himself, head buried into his knees and arms wrapped around his face. Seungmin deflates. It hurts to see Chan hurting, especially when he doesn’t know why.

“Can we talk? Or just sit together?” he tries. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but if you want I could distract you or something?” It’s what Felix does when someone needs help, maybe it’ll work with Chan too.

There’s silence, only broken by a few sniffles, until Chan finally lifts his head to look at Seungmin. When he meets his gaze, Seungmin gasps softly.

“Oh, Channie,” he murmurs. Chan looks… so _sad_ ; tears streaming down his cheeks and lip quivering and red eyes; eyelids that look a little puffy from how long he’s been crying and cheeks flushed and everything about him just seems so… helpless.

Seungmin frowns, trying to stay positive for Chan but it’s hard when he looks so upset. He ends up shaking his head a bit, trying for a tentative smile.

“What do you need, Channie? Distraction? Talking? Something else?” Chan blinks a few times then raises one finger. “Distraction?” A nod. “Okay, that works, I can do that.”

Seungmin leans forward to gently wipe some of the tears off Chan’s face. Chan closes his eyes, leaning into the touch slightly. Seungmin smiles more genuinely at that.

“Y’know what?” When Chan opens his eyes and tilts his head curiously, Seungmin continues. “I think you were right to pick a wolf to represent you. Like your little emoji whenever you post pictures? But personally, I think you’re more like a wolf puppy.”

Chan draws his shoulders together and looks away, clearly embarrassed but there’s a small smile on his face.

Seungmin laughs.

“I can’t lie, Channie. You’re a puppy. A cute puppy. Stray Kid’s puppy.” He runs a hand through Chan’s hair and giggles at the way Chan nuzzles against his palm.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and soft words from Seungmin, Chan finds his voice again.

“I thought you were the puppy, Seungmin,” he says, quiet and a little hoarse. Seungmin beams.

“Maybe, but you’re our tiny, little puppy. Very precious,” he says, booping Chan’s noise as he says it. It makes Chan blush, now from shy happiness instead of tears. Chan bites his lip after a moment, looking almost nervous again.

Seungmin’s about to ask what’s wrong when Chan blurts out, “Hug please?”

Seungmin blinks a few times in surprise, but his expression melts into a soft smile once again.

“Of course.”

Later, Chan will confide in Seungmin about the stress, the feelings of inadequacy, the worries that he knows they all share. He’ll talk it out with him, together, and work on something.

For now, Seungmin pulls Chan into his lap to cuddle against the wall and holds him until he falls asleep.

_7._

Chan’s stressed. Stray Kids are stressed. Minho’s cats are probably vicariously stressed.

It’s December, they’ve just finished promoting, and all that’s left is to add final touches to the mixtape music video they’re going to release soon. They’re so close to taking a break that they can practically taste it. But the fact that they’re so close to taking a rest only makes it that much more stressful.

Everyone’s tempers are quicker to flare up, but they know this; as soon as they get even a little worked up they excuse themselves to go lie down or to listen to some calming music. Or to punch a pillow. Whatever works.

Currently, Chan is in the studio with Jisung going over the song a few more times, just to make sure the instruments are all on beat and the vocals are lined up properly.

Chan finishes with his part while Jisung is still working, so he makes to pack up and maybe get a snack for both of them before they head home. As he’s zipping his bag, he knocks over his water bottle. The lid is still on, thankfully, but it makes a loud _clang!_ as it rolls off the table and falls to the floor. Chan winces. Oops.

He goes to pick it up when Jisung sighs.

“Can you be quiet, please?” he asks without looking up, clearly trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. Chan nods, then realizes Jisung can’t see him.

“Yeah, sorry Ji. I’m gonna bring us back some snacks.” Jisung just hums in reply.

Carefully, Chan places the water bottle in his bag. It barely makes a sound. It’s the little victories, he supposes.

Then of course, as he’s making to get up, the cord of his backpack tangles in the chair, making Chan twist awkwardly on one foot. He ends up falling on his back as the backpack seems very reluctant to let the chair go. It doesn’t even give him a chance – the backpack stays stuck and pulls the chair down with him, landing right on the ankle he’d just twisted.

Yowch. He didn’t even think his backpack was strong enough to do that. He’s thinking about commenting on it when Jisung groans in frustration.

“Come on, dude, enough! I’m working and I need quiet!”

Right. Chan huffs (silently) and tries not to get annoyed. Jisung didn’t even turn around, there’s no way he’d know that Chan almost got hurt because those weird cords that hang off his bag suddenly gained vicious consciousness. What are they even good for anyway, huh? Rude.

Chan isn’t really that worried, and he manages to push down any negative thoughts. He’ll just get up, set the chair right, get snacks, then wait for Jisung to finish. And by the looks of it he’s almost done. If Chan hurries they’ll be able to walk home soon.

So, he smiles to himself and sits up, quietly pushing the chair off of him and cushioning its descent to the ground. Then he makes to move his legs and– oh, that’s not quite right. Something feels Not Right. Maybe even wrong. He tries to move his left leg… Nope, that’s fine, he’s able to bend it up to his chest just fine. Then he tries with his right and ah, there it is. He _did_ get hurt. Woohoo.

Not too badly, though, maybe just a twisted ankle and a large bruise, but it’ll be fine. Nothing that hasn’t happened before.

He goes to stand up, feeling a little wobbly on his right leg so he shifts to balance more on his left. See? Totally fine. Once he’s up, he tests putting weight on it. Doing fine, doing great, perfect. He’s ready to walk.

He takes one step with his right foot and crashes to the floor with a yelp. That was. Unpleasant. He’s trying not to worry over the fact that maybe the injury is worse than he thought when a voice cuts through his thoughts.

“Seriously, Chan? What are you fucking doing over there?” Chan snaps his gaze up in time to see Jisung growl and yank his headphones off.

“I’m almost done, can’t this wait until–” he abruptly cuts himself off when he spins his chair around and sees Chan crumpled on the floor. Some of the color drains out of his face.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Jisung stumbles as he rushes out of his chair to reach Chan. Chan shrugs as best as he can while lying on the ground and trying not to wince when his foot shifts just a hair.

“Foot hurts,” he grits out, nervousness bleeding back into his tone. 

“How?” Jisung presses him. Chan blinks confusedly before he understands and responds.

“Twisted my ankle when the chair fell, then the chair fell on my ankle.”

“Shit… why didn’t you say something?” Jisung asks, concerned. He runs a hand through Chan’s hair absentmindedly, and it calms him enough to clear his thoughts and think about what he wants to say before he answers.

“I honestly didn’t think it was that bad when I sat up. And when I first stood up even. So, yeah. I thought it was fine, but I guess I miscalculated,” he says, chuckling awkwardly at the admission.

Jisung narrows his eyes.

“You could have told me when it happened, though.” There’s a brief pause. “Is it because I said to be quiet?” he asks, guilt underlying his words.

Chan widens his eyes.

“No!” When Jisung’s expression doesn’t change, Chan sighs. “Promise, Ji, I didn’t say anything because I’ve twisted my ankle a lot before and I could walk every other time. I think I might just be too tired from everything else on top of this.”

Jisung stares at him before his expression clears.

“Okay,” he says finally. Then he frowns. “Sorry for yelling at you. That was a dick move.”

Chan snorts at his choice of language but smiles.

“Thank you, apology accepted.” Jisung blinks before returning the smile.

It’s quiet until Jisung raises an excellent point.

“You know I’m going to have to carry you home now, right?” Chan sighs, long and loud, before accepting defeat.

“Yeah, I know.”

That’s how they find themselves fifteen minutes later, Chan carrying both of their bags and Jisung carrying Chan on his back.

“Aren’t you glad I started working out?” Jisung says after a few minutes.

Chan shrugs.

“It’s certainly handy, but it makes your duality all that much more terrifying. Cute face and shredded arms? We can only have so many of those in one team,” he jokes. Then he pokes Jisung’s cheek. “I kid, your dedication is impressive.”

Jisung turns his head slightly to grin at him.

“Thanks, man. I probably wouldn’t have made it this far if I hadn’t started a while back.” A beat. “And it helps that you’re fucking tiny.”

“We don’t even a two centimeter difference in our heights!” Chan whines, hitting his head against Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung laughs.

“Doesn’t stop you from being the smallest leader ever.”

If Chan wasn’t stuck on his back, he would have left Jisung in the street and walked home by himself.

(No he wouldn’t, he loves his boys too much for that.)

_+1._

In a rare display of effective democracy, Stray Kids have come to a unanimous decision: If Bang Chan is not home in thirty minutes, they’re staging an intervention.

It’s just past the new year once again. It’s very different from the same time last year, but overall, they’re happy.

And they would be happier if Chan would just say no to new projects (and his own noggin, but they’re working on it) and _stay home_ during their breaks.

He had been home, too. For a solid day. And then he slunk off with a text and several heart emojis and spent half of the week in the studio. There’s only a few days of break left, and by golly, jeepers, and jinkies, they’re going to make him take the rest of it off to relax.

Chan has been alternating between staring at the screen, slowly tapping out lyrics, and hesitatingly placing notes into his music program for about three hours now. In short, progress is sluggish as best.

He’s thinking about taking a quick break to get his brain going again when the door bursts open and slams into the wall. Chan shrieks and falls out of his chair, wincing when it puts pressure on his ankle.

“Oops, sorry.”

Chan looks up from the floor, disgruntled. He’s pretty sure it’s Jisung’s voice; maybe he forgot something and came back for it.

His eyes widen when it’s not just Jisung. It’s not even just Jisung and Changbin.

It’s _all_ of them. Just… standing there.

He pushes up from the floor (avoiding his ankle) and climbs back into his chair. He looks at his boys again, and suddenly feels a spike of nervousness. Why are they here? Is something wrong? Did _he_ do something wrong?

“Chan, stop overthinking,” Minho suddenly interrupts his thoughts. Chan blinks. He opens his mouth before he realizes he can’t protest it at all and closes it again.

“Okay. What are you all here for then? Something up?” he asks.

“We’re staging an intervention,” Seungmin states bluntly. Chan just blinks again. Realization strikes and he decides that he’s going to play like a fool anyway and try to deflect.

“What do you mean? What do we need an intervention for?” He tries to play it off with a chuckle. A quick glance around tells him nobody buys it and he slumps a little.

Hyunjin actually crosses his arms before he speaks.

“For you, ding dong. You need rest.” Then he yelps when Felix smacks his arm.

“Be nice!” he whispers (very audibly) before turning to Chan. “What we mean is, this is break time for a reason.”

“Yeah, it’s not a very good relaxation period if you don’t, y’know, relax ever,” Jisung adds.

Minho nods along.

“It’s important to us and to you that you get enough rest. You can’t be our best leader if you’re a zombie.”

Chan frowns, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“I can’t be a… good leader if I don’t finish everything. There’s still stuff to do…” He trails off at the end. He doesn’t even know why he’s putting up a fight; all he really wants to do is spend time with his boys.

But he feels like he _has_ to work. He _has_ to get everything done otherwise he’s not doing his job.

(Truthfully, he doesn’t always feel like this, but it’s been a long several months, and self-doubt tends to creep in faster the less he rests and cuddles with the kids.)

Changbin sighs and crosses his arms too, though not as threatening as Hyunjin.

“We already talked about this, you need to take breaks. You’re human, we’re human. I promise, resting won’t mess up your progress. It’ll probably help, in fact.”

Seungmin speaks up again to add.

“First of all, don’t fight us; you’re our best leader. Second of all, we miss you.” And damn, that makes a little crack in Chan’s heart. He’s close to giving in already, especially when Hyunjin adds a quiet, “We miss you a lot.”

Jeongin’s next, and he makes use of his best puppy dog eyes. It’s the final blow to Chan’s wavering ability to resist their pleas and logical reasoning.

“Please come home Channie? We just want to spend time with you.”

Chan’s resolve shatters and he deflates in his seat. He doesn’t say anything for a long time until finally, voice rough from everything he’s feeling, he admits defeat.

“I want to spend time with you too. I’m sorry I keep working, I just… I really want everything to work out, you know? And I feel like I can only do that if I put more time and effort in.”

Minho’s the first to move in past the wall by the door, swiftly closing the distance between them to gently take his hands.

“Everything will work out if we work together, Channie. And we’ll work better together if we get enough rest and keep ourselves healthy.”

Chan nods. He knows this, of course. It’s just hard to remember after hours, after days even, of work. It’s hard to remember that it’s okay to slow down, and that it’s okay to want to relax.

“I’ll come home,” he whispers eventually. “I’ll try to rest with everyone. I want to, I really do. I might need some help and distractions, if that’s okay?” He looks at the rest of the boys as he asks. When they all nod eagerly, he lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

Minho, for his part, seems elated at the news and leans down as he pulls on Chan’s wrists to press soft kisses to each of his hands. It makes Chan smile with how loving he’s being, even if the kids are pretending to be sick in the background from their PDA.

Minho just flips them off without even looking. Chan chuckles at their antics.

The rest of the boys walk in shortly after to help with cleanup and packing up as Chan double saves all his work and organizes his folders before shutting the laptop down. They start to walk out the room, expecting Chan to follow.

Except, Chan’s realized that falling earlier made his ankle start to throb again. He hesitates for a moment before realizing that it’s the kind of thing his members would want to know, especially if they’re all trying to rest and heal.

So, he clears his throat.

“Hey, guys?” he ends up saying, and he tries not to cringe at how awkward he sounds. They all stop and turn around in sync. It’s pretty funny actually, mostly since they all have incredibly varied expressions of confusion. He ends up chuckling before he continues.

“I uh… I landed on my ankle earlier and I need some help getting up. And probably getting home too.”

Jisung makes a face of awkward guilt before Chan immediately waves it off.

“It’s not you guys’ fault I’m jumpy these days, it would have happened no matter how the door opened,” he explains, and it seems to work. Changbin calls out from by the doorway.

“Want me to carry you?” Chan doesn’t even hesitate anymore. Honestly, he just wants to spend the rest of the break with his boys, and he’s not going to turn down any affection.

“Yes please.” He grins as he responds and Changbin is quick to walk over, turn around, and kneel so Chan could hop on his back.

The members make sure to comment about how small Chan looks being carried, even by Changbin, but he doesn’t protest. He just accepts it with a sleepy smile.

He loves his kids.

He must fall asleep on the walk back because the next thing he knows he’s being woken up by the sound of bustling and utensils moving around.

“Dinnertime, sleepy turkey,” comes a voice, and Chan startles slightly before realizing that he’s slumped on the couch in Seungmin’s hold. Chan chuckles, a little puff of air.

“Sleepy turkey? That’s a new one,” he comments as he rubs his eyes.

Seungmin grins.

“It’s because you are one.” Chan can’t argue with that logic, so he just shrugs and switches topics.

“Where are we eating?” he asks.

“In here,” Seungmin replies softly. Chan nods to show he heard him.

At that moment, the members flood into the common room with plates and bowls in hand, handing off some to Seungmin and Chan before everyone finds a seat either on the couches and chairs or on the floor.

“Movie preferences, anyone?” Jisung asks as he turns the TV on.

Chan can’t keep track of all the requests, but some of them stick out, such as, “Romcom, please!”, “I mean. Horror, but I don’t think anyone else wants that.”, and “Can we watch an action movie or something?”.

Seungmin pokes Chan’s cheek.

“What do you want?” he asks. Chan blinks as everyone’s attention shifts to him.

“Umm… maybe a Disney movie?” he suggests tentatively. Then he perks up. “Oh, like Emperor’s New Groove! I haven’t seen that in forever!” Then he pauses. “We don’t have to though if nobody wants to watch that.”

“That sounds good,” Minho says with a shrug. The others nod and smile.

“Are you sure?” Chan asks, fiddling with his shirt. “I don’t want to make you guys watch something if I’m the only one who wants it.”

“Dude, you’re the only one who offered a specific suggestion,” Felix says. “And it’s a good ass movie, we want to watch it.”

“Plus, you haven’t gotten to pick a movie in a while,” Changbin adds. “We’re happy to watch whatever you want.”

“Oh,” is all Chan says in response. Then, softly, “Thank you.” Seungmin fluffs his hair in response.

With that settled, Jisung finds the movie and starts it, letting it play as they eat and quietly chat.

Chan diverts his attention back and forth between the TV and his boys, feeling warm and happy and full of love for all the simple gestures they do for each other – for those they do for him.

At some point in the movie, Minho gets up from his spot on the floor to sit next to Chan before shifting him onto his lap. Chan holds onto Seungmin’s hand still as Minho wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, stroking up and down his back gently. It has Chan blinking sleepily and turning into Minho’s hold, wrapping his knees either side of Minho’s waist and burying his head into his shoulder.

Only a few minutes later has Chan drifting off, smiling in his sleep at how relaxed and loved he feels.

As the movie credits roll, the boys stretch and stand up.

“Hey Channie,” Hyunjin starts. “Want to do anything else before bed?”

When there’s no response, all eyes land on their leader, sleeping peacefully in Minho’s lap.

There’s quiet, broken by Changbin’s soft admission of “He’s so cute I want to cry.”

The only response is silent nods of agreement and warm smiles.

Seungmin finally lets go of Chan’s hand to pet through his hair a few times.

“We should bring this sleepy turkey to bed,” he says, straight faced as though it makes sense to everyone.

“Sleepy turkey?” he’s asked by a few members.

“I dunno, he just is one,” he says with a shrug. Well, they can’t argue with that logic.

“Should we wake him up?” Jeongin asks quietly. “Or should we carry him?”

“Carry,” comes six voices at once, and they all giggle, not even surprised at how in sync they are by this point.

Minho makes the decision of who will do the actual carrying by shifting Chan slightly in his hold and standing up. Both of Chan’s legs wrap around his waist and his arms hang limply over his shoulders. He looks like a little koala. 

“He’s so fucking cute,” Jisung whispers, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

“He looks so tiny like that,” Felix whines. “I can’t handle it, I want to squish him forever.” Hyunjin pats his shoulder sympathetically.

“I agree completely.”

As the boys continue to talk quietly, Minho gently adjusts his hold on Chan.

“Goodnight, boys,” he says, quickly blowing them a kiss.

“Goodnight, Minho,” they chant back. Then, quieter, “Goodnight, Channie.” Minho chuckles.

“Alright, let’s get this sleepy turkey some proper rest.” He heads to their shared room, laughing softly when he hears Seungmin saying, “See? Told you all he’s a sleepy turkey.”

He shuts the door behind him quietly when he arrives, carefully places Chan on the bed, and silently thanks his and Chan’s past selves for deciding to wear sweatpants today. It makes it that much easier to join Chan in the bed, dragging the blankets over both of them before pulling Chan into his hold once again.

Chan subconsciously wraps his arms around Minho as well, making Minho smile fondly.

“You’re so precious, so full of love and kindness. And so much of it for us,” he breathes out, even though he knows Chan can’t hear him. He presses a kiss to Chan’s forehead.

“We’ll do our best to show you love and kindness too. You deserve that, and so much more. You deserve the world.”

One more soft kiss, this time on Chan’s cheek.

“Goodnight, tiny leader. I love you.”

In his sleep, Chan smiles.

He dreams of warmth and safety and love all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi! hope you enjoyed :D  
> sorry if the ending is a lil repetitive i just love chan and the members love him more  
> anyway! feel free to yell with me about the tiny skz agenda, especially tiny chan
> 
> edit: if someone has a link to skz actual hand sizes that would be great! I've seen conflicting info on what they actually are lolol  
> also i modified minchan height difference i actually looked it up and made it less drastic now that I'm Awake 
> 
> ways to help! https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> wear a mask, drink some water, get some good sleep if u can!  
> stay safe, stay healthy, hope you have a good day!! <333


End file.
